Midnight
by BlackJack983
Summary: Kuki and Wally are both lovers. After a night of drinking, what do they do for fun after having a few voidkas? One-shot.


Midnight

Wally and Kuki burst out of the door, laughing and wet. After a night drinking with the others, Nigel, the least drunk, drove them back home. Now, they were dead drunk, laughing at things that aren't even there.

"Well, that was fun," Wally said, having trouble keeping still.

"Yeah," Kuki said. "But Nigel was such a wuss. He hardly drunk-I mean drank anything at all."

"Now what? It's late, it's cold and raining outside, and there's nothing to do now."

A sly smile formed on Kuki's face. "Well there is one thing."

"What are you-" Wally's words were cut off by Kuki pressing her tender lips against his.

She led him to the bedroom, locked the door, and jumped onto the bed with him. Things started slowly, her soft delicate hands pulled his body closer to Kuki's. His chest pressed against her breasts. Wally felt a burning sensation flood through his body before settling in my crotch.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and wrapped itself around his. Wally's body felt overwhelmed with warmth and pleasure. Their bodies were tightly pressed against each others. His heart pounded in my chest as she lifted my sweater over my head. Wally unbuttoned Kuki's green shirt, revealing a lacy black bra over her perky breasts.

She licked her lips seductively "Like what you see?" She purred into his ear as she removed her bra, squeezing Kuki's hard nipples.

He let his body act on it's own, and Wally started to squeeze and bounce her boobs. They felt warm and soft to the touch. Her pink nipples grew hard as I rubbed and played with them.

"Wally…," She gasped as I licked her nipples. "F-Feels good…"

Her hot breath tickling his neck, the sound of her panting sounding so good to both lovers. She then unbuckled Wally's jeans. Her soft hands sensuously stroked his member. Wally's body stiffened; his breath came out in gasps as she started to lick his erect cock.

"Oh my, Wally...you're so tasty," She purred, licking up and down slowly, letting him savor it.

She squished her breasts around my cock, causing a tingling sensation to flood my body. I breathed deeply, feeling hot all over.

"So...good," Wally panted. Kuki began to suck his cock more strongly, pulling it to the back of her throat and licking it.

Her mouth was unbelievably warm and wet. Her soft doe-like eyes looked into my own as she ran her tongue around my hardness. Pressure built up within me.

"Kuki...I'm going to cum!!" Wally gasped.

"Cum all over me baby!" Kuki exclaimed, her voice filled with desire.

It exploded all over her face, breasts, and in her mouth, she was completely coated in the sticky mess.

"Mmm....yummy," Kuki murmured, licking the cum off of her lips and swallowing it. "I love you so much." Her voice dripping with passion.

She began to stroke his stomach and pulled him close for another kiss. Her tongue entered Wally's mouth as he removed her pants, revealing a pair of sexy black panties which were quickly removed.

"Look how wet you made me…," Kuki purred in my ear as Wally looked.

Her pink pussy was glistening with moistness, practically begging me to fuck it.I was only too happy to accept.

"Let's see of we can fix that," He said.

Then Kuki straddled him. She rose and lowered on my rock-hard cock slowly, taking it all in, giving gentle gasps as it went in and out of her pussy. She was so hot and tight on Wally's cock, causing a rush of heat to surge through him.

"F-Faster!!" She panted loudly.

Wally felt a feeling of excitement flood through him as he heard her lustful moans. He thrust into her as fast and as deep as he could. Her lithe body glistened with sweat, it dripped off of her breasts which bounced alluringly with each thrust. Her moaning became louder and louder the deeper I went. Her pussy also grew wetter. It tightly wrapped around me. Her hair and face glistened with sweat, her eyes glittered with lust. My own breathing became heavy and my chest grew covered with sweat.

"Wally!" Kuki screamed. "I'm going to cum!!"

"M-Me too!" Wally panted lustfully.

She moaned loudly and they felt the warmth of her cum on his hard cock. Unable to hold back, he exploded on her chest and breasts, coating her with the warm mess. Both operatives lay there for a moment, catching their breath.

"Excellent," Kuki said. She playfully tugged no Wally's ear. "God, that was the best fuck I've had ever."

"How right you are," Wally said. He pulled her closer, and passionately kissed her.

Kuki curled up against him, their bodies still warm. Both lovers knew how lucky they are to be together.


End file.
